


Does this need A title tho

by orphan_account



Category: I'm not typing the fandoms in I do not want this in the tags
Genre: M/M, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A terrible transformation kink fic I wrote for some unholy reason.





	Does this need A title tho

Noah’s soft, gooey hands held onto a book, pages carefully turning. Days normally started like this, with Noah waking up earlier than his boyfriend, Shaun. Shaun tended to be a heavy sleeper, but Noah understood. After all, Shaun was never woken up unless he had to be. Though, maybe Noah should put in a little more effort into making Shaun have a proper sleeping schedule.

Just as he starts to think a little more about it, though, Shaun walked into the room. Slowly, his warm, round body slipped onto Noah’s lap, low purrs emitting from his throat as he laid there. Noah’s hand gently pets his hair, even though it got little bits of slime stuck in the humans hair. Shaun never seemed to mind.

Today was just another day of Shaun quietly snuggling into him, asking him questions about being in his current state. ‘What is it like? Does it feel good? Do you hurt? Can you hold things?’ were only a few examples. Noah, however, found it adorable anyways.

Today though, he didn’t ask much. He mostly just stayed quiet and begged for some attention. Slowly though, he began to fall asleep, since Noah was being so gentle. Not to mention, his body was always warm, like a soft blanket.

Noah pet his hair carefully, watching as the small man under him fell into a comfortable nap.

Noah stays there, and his eyes zero in to a small little book in his pocket. Must be a sketchbook.

He picked it up, flipping through it until his eyes landed on a page. A person… No, Shaun, turning into a goo form? Like Noah? A blush slowly spread across his face, and he looked down at Shaun. He now began to realize that this _whole time,_ Shaun had a thing for being turned into one of him, and he didn’t even know. Shaun has been asking about it because he wanted to _be_ it.

A smile slowly came onto his face when he realized he could change that.

When Shaun woke, Noah was waiting, still smiling down at him. “I have a present for you, Shaunie.” Noah said, almost immediately. Shaun looked up curiously at the other man as he was placed on Noah’s lap.

“I’m going to eat you up...” Noah whispered devilishly, into Shaun’s ear, and Shaun shuddered. “N-Noah-“ He got out, blushing.

But by the time Noah got their pants off, neither of them cared. Both allowed this to happen now, but for… different reasons. Shaun had no idea this experience was going to change him, and to Noah, that would make this even better.

Noah kept Shaun down, clearly not letting the idea of the shorter man topping happen. Shaun didn’t mind that, though; he let himself lay back comfortably as Noah slowly moved on top of him.

Noah kissed and bit gently at Shaun’s exposed neck, hands squeezing his hips and thighs. Shaun kept giggling over the little squeezes, and Noah smiled. So innocent, compared to him.

Slowly, Noah moved so that Shaun was on his lap again, positioned so that he could ride him. Of course, the shorter man didn’t know that; he was too confused to know anything that was happening; And Shaun liked it that way.

Noah carefully lifted Shaun up by the hips, before entering him as he sat down. Shaun’s eyes went wide, squeaking in surprise as he tensed. Noah let him sit all the way before cooing, brushing some hair out of Shaun’s face and comforting him so he’d feel better.

It was a while before Noah began to move again, and when he did, Shaun’s noises seemed to immediately rise in volume, shaky and whining for more. Noah’s sticky self seemed to pulsate around him, throbbing lovingly. He’d release fast; he knew that Shaun would need his energy for when he was done transforming.

As soon as Noah felt himself getting close, he started moving faster, making Shaun scream and yell in delight. Shaun got embarrassed from how loud he was, but Noah couldn’t have asked for anything better, slamming into him before being tipped over the edge, releasing into Shaun.

A harsh shudder ran through Shaun’s body, moaning loudly. He wasn’t done yet, but Noah could already see the transformation beginning. His skin became softer, more squishy and gooey looking in texture.

After only a few moments, he’s moving again, and Shaun tensed in surprise. This time, though, Noah pushed him over so he’s on top again, moving roughly. Shaun didn’t care about how he was doing this a second time, letting the pleasure consume him.

When Noah released, Shaun shuddered again. Slowly, he looked at his body and began to realize what Noah was doing to him. His eyes went wide, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he blushed. He’s never been more turned on in his life, and _fuck_ did he want this. He could feel his body practically softening, and changing before his eyes, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Noah purred, petting his hair as he slammed into him. Shaun’s head tilted to the side, eyes closing as he let himself change. He’s wanted this for far too long to let it stop now, and it felt so _good._

He could feel Noah release into him one more time, the sticky substance seeming to coat all of his insides.

Noah stared down at him, and Shaun slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his hands as they began to soften and turn periwinkle, before they slowly became see through. He closed his eyes, and his whole body began to tingle as he slowly became more and more goo-like, turning blue little by little. Finally, the slime seemed to practically cover him, becoming completely transformed. His body seemed to morph a little, becoming a tad shorter and chubbier to make up for the slime base.  Shaun opened his eyes, staring at himself in awe.

  
“Noah…” he started, a blush going across his face.  
 “Yes?” Noah replied, cupping his cheek.

“I….It feels good.” He whispered, poking at his own body curiously. “I love it.”

Noah seemed to glow with pride. “Good.” He said, nuzzling the now sticky body. Shaun wrapped his arms around him, panting softly, and Noah smiled warmly, laying on his back so the smaller one can lay on him. Shaun gladly did so, cuddling into him gently as he laid down on Noah’s warm body.

Noah smiled, letting him fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
